creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Iwillkillyou333
Welcome. This my talk page (no shit). Discuss whatever you like but please follow the rules. Rules *1. No saying crap that doesn't make sense. *2. Do not be an ass. *3. Be smart, not stupid. *4. If I don't enjoy your pasta and you get mad and want to say something horrible to me, don't even try. Cause I will likely bitch punch you report you. More Serious Rules *5. No vandlism. *6. No flame wars. *7. If your filing a complaint, please keep a professional and calm tone and avoid insulting or talking shit about me Violation of these three rules will result in me reporting you to an admin. Even Serious Rules *8. Hot girls must be topless at all times are always welcome. *9. Please do not ask me to vote for your story for Pasta of the Month. I don't care how good it is. I will look it up and choose myself which is worthy of the prize. If you do so, I will not vote for it. *10. You must NEVER mock Call of Duty: Black Ops or the name of it or anything that has to do with it. Ever. New Rules *11. Sign your posts. *12. Create a header when you start a new discussion or asking a question. Now that we have taken care of that, please enjoy! Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Iwillkillyou333 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Furbearingbrick (Talk) 18:33, November 23, 2012 Thank you very much.--Iwillkillyou333 (talk) 03:04, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah vandlism sucks... XD WhiteReaper (talk) 17:51, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Indeed XD--Iwillkillyou333 (talk) 18:36, November 25, 2012 (UTC)